The girl in 221b
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: John comes back from buying milk to find Mycroft and a 11yr old girl in 221b. When he and Sherlock are told they are now the adoptive parents of the girl, trouble follows. Set around A scandal in Belgravia. May miss out a few episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Kate lay on her bed, bored, again. Her parents were both out, leaving her alone. She didn't mind, she was the one who had wanted to be left alone more. Her earphones were in, The kids from yesterday by My Chemical Romance, blasting at almost full. She mouthed along:

'so, hold on tight and don't look back

We don't care about the message

Or the rules they make

We'll find you when the sun goes black.'

Her phone buzzed, Kate frowned and rolled over, glaring at the screen. Her friend David had texted her. Rolling her eyes, she turned back over and closed her eyes.

Then her door burst open and a full S.W.A.T team ran in, guns at the ready, riot shields held up.

Kate paused her music, pulled out her earphones and sighed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was complete silence in 221b. John was out buying, yet another, carton of milk and Sherlock was sitting, thinking about Sherlock-y things.

A phone buzzed. Sherlock ignored it. Again it buzzed. Sherlock gritted his teeth. For the third time, it buzzed like a angry swarm of killer bees.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Sherlock got up and walked over to where the phone lay. Three texts from Mycroft. He scowled, tapping in his elaborate password. If anyone tried to read it they would probably give up after the first twenty characters. Even John had tried. He read the three texts and raised his eyebrows. "Damn"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big, black van drew up outside 221b Baker Street. It was watched by John who had just turned up in a taxi, with two bags of milk. He frowned as it came to a stop outside his flat he shared with Sherlock. Then, his frown deepened as he saw Mycroft Holmes getting out of it... Followed by a eleven-year-old girl. With a backpack and a suitcase.

The taxi stopped and John practically fell out in his hurry to see .what was happening. The door had swung open to reveal a bemused Mrs Hudson, who greeted Mycroft and the girl. Impatiently, John thrust a ten pound note into the cabbies hand and, grabbing his carrier bags of milk, jogged to the door. He got in just as Mrs Hudson closed it. "Do you know what this is about?" she asked. John just shrugged, ran past her and up the stairs, three steps at a time. He stopped at the door and looked in. He was confronted with the sight of Sherlock glaring up at Mycroft, the girl stood off to the side, trying to juggle with Sherlock's skull and something she had probably picked up off the kitchen table. She dropped the skull and ,with a awkward look towards the brothers, picked it up and put it back on the mantelpiece. John walked in, silently. Neither brother looked, though he saw Sherlock's hand twitch. John dragged the bags to the fridge, opened it and, comically, reeled back from it. He glanced to Sherlock and back to the human hand in the fridge. He sighed and left the hand and bags where they were. He turned away, about to close the door, when a hand (living) stopped him. The girl who had been juggling, opened the fridge door, and looked curiously at the hand. John blinked, wondering if he should pull the girl away when his question was answered for him.

**"WHAT?" Sherlock yelled. John and the girl winced, turning around to see the fight. "You have to," Mycroft was calm and collected every bit a guvorment official. Sherlock whirled away from his brother, glaring at the bullet holes, courtesy of himself. He paced the perimeter angrilythen stopped and looked at his brother. "How long for? How long do we have to keep her?" John realised they were talking about the girl. He glanced down at her, to see she had already figured out the truth. Her face was angry but John saw her eyes were a whirlpool of loneliness, hurt and worry. "As long as it takes," Mycroft replied. Sherlock was speechless. Mycroft took advantage of his younger brother's silence to turn and talk to John.**

"This is Kate. She is eleven years old and she will be living with you for a while."

John looked down at Kate. She had dark hazel eyes with a red tint and brown, coppery hair in a tangle near the bottom. Her face had freckles flecked across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes darted around the room, resting on everything for less then a second.

With one last look at his little brother, Mycroft left the room.

Sherlock, John and Kate all looked at each other, listening to Mycroft reclining footsteps. There was an awkward silence broken by the thud of Kate's backpack hitting the floor.

There was still silence. John sneaked a look at Sherlock, who was frowning slightly at Kate who was staring back up at him, not in the least scared at the man who looked like he would probably kill her.

"So, Sherlock ," Kate finally broke the silence. "Around 30-40 , seen a few things, not too good. Hides things, is not too open with feelings. I can't tell a lot about you. John, however, also seen a few things, is mentally scarred but hides it well behind nobility and sacrife. Likes danger, reminds him of his youth. Probably a solider, judging by the hair, still cut in the standard military style. But not a solider anymore, as he takes his weight slightly off his left foot. Known Sherlock a while as you got his shopping, plus you got double the amount so you would know he'd use it up quick. Or he asked specially for it, but you like him so you did it for him. I'd go on but I'm thirsty so, see ya," with that, Kate spun on her heel and walked off to the kitchen to find a cup.

They stood there, staring incredously after her. Kate walked around the kitchen, cup in hand, trying to find some drink that was not a chemical or water. In the end she simply chose water.

John edged closer to Sherlock who still had a slight frown on his face. "Well," he hissed, a skill he had perfected in the war,"What've you got?" Sherlock turned and hissed almost as quiet as John. "Nothing, I can't read her,"

John bit his lip. There was a tapping noise in the kitchen. They both turned and craned their necks to see Kate looking intently at a phone that looked suspiciously like Sherlock's. "Is that my phone?" called the owner. Kate looked up and nodded once. She tapped the screen a few more times, smiled and put it down. She jumped off the counter and walked back towards them. "Wheres my bedroom? Does it have a socket cuz my phone ran out of battery and I was halfway through hacking the FBI." without waiting for an answer she walked through a door, picking up her bags along the way. There was a few seconds silence and Kate slowly backed out of the door. She glanced at them and walked into another room. Sherlock's room to be precise. There was a thud of bags and a loud crack of springs as she bounced on the bed.

John and Sherlock looked at each other in despair.


	2. The Great Game Part one

Three weeks after Kate had cometo 221b Baker Street, things had changed. First of all, Mycroft had showed up with legal adoption papers so Kate was effectively Sherlock and John were her parents. The next was she enrolled in the local school. Within a week, she had been sent out of almost all of her lessons, had six detentions for fighting and John had been brought in.

Kate sat opposite the big wooden desk, facing the stern head teacher. She didn't seen in the least upset or sorry for whatever she'd done. John walked in, led by a sour-faced P.A. "So," John sat down. "What has she done now?" he looked over at her. Her hair was messy as per usual and she had a bloody lip. The head teacher sighed wearily. "She got into another fight. A year ten called her a name, then a year seven said something about being gay. Kate managed to give out three black eyes and someone is in the medical room, bandaging their arm." she saw Johns face and amended hurriedly "It's not broken it just has a lot of cuts." John nodded. "I'll take her home. Kate, get your bags." Kate nodded and walked out with a slight limp. "I'm very sorry Miss Robin. She has many opinions on life and is not afraid of telling them." He stood up and shook her hand. "I could arrange a conseller for her to talk to?" she tried. John shook his head "No, that would not be nessessary. Goodbye. Nice seeing you."

John walked out and found Kate waiting outside. "Ok, what really happened?"

Kate sighed. " Gareth, that year ten, called me a b***h. I ignored him. Then Teddy the year 7 came over and called you... Names... So I punched him in the face. Garry joined in with about two of his friends. Then teddys friends came over. And three of my friends joined in. There was six of them punching me(!) I scratched Gareth's arm up pretty bad. There was around twenty of us all fighting. But a teacher showed up. I've got dentention for an hour and a half on Friday..." John rolled his eyes and flagged down a cab. He gave the address.

Within five minutes they were in the hall and being treated to the sound of gunfire. "The hell?" John muttered and charged up the steps, covering his ears as he did so. Kate looked at Mrs Hudson and did a little wave before running up the stairs after John. She stopped in the door way, watching John wrestle the gun off Sherlock and disarm it. "It had it coming." Sherlock got up off his chair and spread himself out on the sofa. Kate went and sat on the arm of Sherlock's vacant chair, staring at the smily face on the wall, only half listening to their talk. "... Another fight." "Injuries?" "

"She's got a busted lip, a black eye and limp."

"no, no, the others"

"ummm, badly scratched arm, three black eyes and a nose bleed."

Sherlock smiled but hid it quickly.

"Anything in?" asked John standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I'm starving."

He opened the fridge door. "Oh fu-" he closed it quickly, closing his eyes in despair. He slumped, hand still on the door, then opened it again, as if to make sure what he had seen was actually there. Kate watched from the armchair, eyebrows slightly raised. "It's a head" he muttered. Then in a louder voice, "is that a head?"

"just tea for me thanks." Sherlock replied from the sofa. Kate grinned."There's a head in the fridge! A bloody head!"

"Language," Called Kate. John gave her a look. "Where else was I going to put it? Got it from Barts morgue. You don't mind do you?" John was left speechless. "I see you've written up the taxi driver case." Kate lapsed back into half listening. She had read the case three times already.

"or that the earth goes round the sun..." Kate's head snapped up, she hadn't heard this. "that's not important." Sherlock dismissed it. "Not impor..." John spluttered. "Sherlock this is primary school stuff. How can you not know that?"

"I probably did but then I deleted it."

"Deleted it?" Kate was interested now.

"This is my hard drive" sherlock pointed at his head. "That's your head." Kate interrupted. Sherlock scowled at her. "it only makes sense to fill it with stuff that is really useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with tribal stuff. It's pointless. All that matters to me is the work. Without that my brain rots. Put that in your blog. Or better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world." he spat and ,swiping at a magazine, rolled over and faced away from John and Kate. John sighed and grabbed his coat. Sherlock turned around. "where are you going?"

"Out." Johns tone was clipped. " I need some air." he ran into Mrs Hudson on the stairs. "Oh, sorry," she walked into the flat. "Have you two had a little domestic?" she looked at Kate. "I've baked some cookies." Kate smiled back at her but she was focused on John. " Sorry Mrs Hudson, but..." without another word she ran out after John.

She had a bad feeling...

She ran out on the road, coming near to him when.

BOOOM! Fire exploded around her. Car alarms screeched and wailed and bleeped and buzzed. Orange engulfed her vision. Glass showered down on top of her. She passed out...


	3. Sorry

Hello everyone. I'm really really sorry but I'm putting this on hiatus. My ipad is doing somethingand I can't copy and paste.

I will eventually return but at the moment I can't.

Sorry.


End file.
